Who's Afraid of the Dark?
by aomurasakiai
Summary: [{(COMPLETE)}] Happens right after episode 99 (Cursed Racquet). Kaidoh is alone at the school in the science room... or so he thought.


**Disclaimers**: Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi. This is for entertainment purposes only. No money being made.

**Author**: aomurasakiai  
**Title**: Who's Afraid of the Dark?  
**Warnings**: Possible OOC/Shounen Ai, Fluff and WAFF and Sap  
**Pairings**: Hint of InuKai  
**Spoilers**: Tiny bit of Episode 99 (Cursed Racquet)  
**Rating**: G  
**Special Thanks**: scandalouschib for the read-through and Deb for the beta.  
**Note**: For aaincognito, for surviving work on Friday and Saturday. This came to me out of nowhere.

It was nighttime when Kaidoh finally became conscious of his surroundings. After the rather frightful story Inui-senpai had told to the regulars about the cursed racquet and subsequent scares he'd received from Fuji-senpai and the skeleton in the science room, he had had enough. He was leaving, immediately!

Standing up, the second-year tossed the skeleton that was draped over him aside, not allowing it to get the best of him again. He was going to grab his things and head home, no interruptions. But then again… it was the first time he'd stayed so late at the school and the day's events had stirred up some past horror stories he'd heard involving schools during the night. Swallowing hard, he cautiously opened the door and peered down the dark hallway. His spine tingled with fear as his mind supplied him with various things that could be lurking in the shadows.

"Kaidoh?" came a voice behind him…

"GAAAAHHH!!!!!!!" Kaidoh quickly slid the door shut and backed away to the far wall, trying to control his trembling body.

_'This can't be happening… all those stories are not true. An illusion… it's just an illusion…'_ As the door opened slowly, he began to panic and tried to look for a place to hide.

"Kaidoh?" It called to him again.

Strange… that voice sounded really familiar. No! It was tricking him!! Getting down on all fours, he tried sneaking away but a hand landed upon his shoulder.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Kaidoh yelled, swatting the hand away. Sitting up, his eyes met with rectangular glasses that could only belong to…

"I-Inui-senpai?" The said third-year was kneeling on one knee, a blank expression on his face and his green notebook in one hand.

"You were here the whole time?"

"Wh-what are you doing here, senpai?" Kaidoh asked, ignoring the other's question. The bespectacled teen stood and adjusted his glasses before answering.

"The others left approximately 168 minutes ago. I was experimenting in the other lab but had lost track of the time. Then, I heard a noise so I came over to investigate." Kaidoh blinked at the other's rather concise answer.

"I see…" The second-year also stood up and unconsciously tugged at his shirt. "Anyway, I have to go home, so please excuse me."

"Today, I was able to determine that your panic behavior is abnormally high and it seems especially so when it comes to the paranormal," Inui stated, flipping through his notebook. "Will you be alright?" That stopped Kaidoh in his tracks and he turned around furiously to face his senpai.

"I was NOT panicking! Don't make fun of Kaidoh Kaoru!!" The other teen just gave him a small smile, irritating him more.

"I apologize… that was not my intention," he said, closing the notebook. "I must be going as well so I'll see you at practice, Kaidoh." As Inui turned to the door and slid it open, it seemed as though the darkness outside was pouring into the small room. Kaidoh's heart started to pound in his chest again.

"Wait a second, Inui-senpai," Kaidoh hissed, frantically trying to think of a reason to not be left alone. That was the last thing he wanted. Thoughts flew through his mind and he finally remembered what the other had once told him… that would have to do.

"Didn't you once tell me that looking after the lower grades was a senpai's responsibility?" Inui turned around and gave him an odd, yet pleased look.

"You remembered that?" he asked, the smile still playing on his lips. "Well, I'd be happy to accompany you. It is safer to walk in pairs during the night." Kaidoh just "tched" softly and walked past him out of the science room, inwardly glad that Inui-senpai went along with it. Gathering what was left of his courage and his stubbornness for not wanting to admit he that really was scared, Kaidoh started down the dark hallway but kept his ear out for the other's footsteps.

They walked past classroom after classroom but Kaidoh felt as though they weren't even close to the exit yet. It appeared to be getting darker with every step and he could barely see 5 feet in front of him. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eyes made him halt, causing Inui to bump into him from behind.

"Don't stop so abruptly, Kaidoh," the bespectacled third-year told him.

"S-sorry. It's just darker than I thought." Kaidoh told his senpai before realizing that Inui had placed both hands on his shoulders, probably from when he bumped into him. While Kaidoh wasn't used to such gestures from anyone, it was… comforting.

"It is rather dark. But the exit shouldn't be too far away." One hand left his shoulder to push up a pair of glasses before returning to its place and Kaidoh felt his heart speed up again for some unknown reason.

"Shall we continue?" The second-year almost jumped at how close the other's voice was. Kaidoh just nodded, his face burning, and walked on. His senpai's hands never left his shoulders and while it was comforting him to a point, it was also distracting him at the same time with its warmth.

They finally made it to the school's exit and they walked outside to meet the cool, night air. Inui removed his hands from Kaidoh's shoulders and the other shivered, suddenly feeling chilly.

"Cold?" Inui asked, glancing at him.

"No, I'm fine," Kaidoh stated, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around himself. He glanced back at his senpai to see the other smiling softly at him.

"Alright then. Lead the way, Kaidoh." The second-year headed towards his house, trying his best to ignore his burning face. He was getting all sorts of odd signals from the other but it would be best if he ignored them. It was just something typical of Inui-senpai.

----

They'd walked pretty much in silence before Inui glanced up at the star-filled sky.

"It's a nice night out," he commented.

"Aa," Kaidoh agreed.

"Have you ever stargazed before?" The second-year shook his head.

"No. Hobby of yours, senpai?"

"I like to sometimes," Inui told him. "Though, I think it's better to do so with another person." He smiled and turned to his kouhai.

"Would you care to join me the next time I stargaze?"

"Wh-what?!" Kaidoh blurted, surprise and shock apparent on his face. The other shrugged.

"Just a thought." They reached Kaidoh's house all too soon and the second-year hurried to his front door before anything else weird came out of his senpai's mouth.

"Arigato, Inui-senpai for accompanying me," he said, giving Inui a slight nod of his head. The third-year just waved it off.

"It was my pleasure. Good night, Kaidoh."

"Good night, senpai," Kaidoh said before he disappeared into his house. Inui turned and headed toward the apartment complex where he lived. On the way, he happened to glance up at the sky again and saw a shooting star. Smiling, he pushed up his glasses before unconsciously making a wish.

Owari


End file.
